


Dancing with the times.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Times [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Going to a dance and being stalked around a dance floor who knows what can end there with just that.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Original Character(s)
Series: Times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124303
Kudos: 1





	Dancing with the times.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a twist at the end.

Aphrodite walked out onto the dance floor as she laughed softly with the person as she felt eyes on her as she danced around with them. Before she moved on to other people for the rest of the night. As she felt those eyes still watching her even as she moved off of the dance floor as she headed outside. She walked off to the side and looked up towards the sky with a soft smile on her lips. She heard someone walking outside and heading towards her as she ignored them.

“Did you have to dance with all of those men?”

Aphrodite didn’t turn around as she answered them. “Well none of them was who I wanted to dance with.”

They stepped closer towards her. “Who did you want to dance with?”

Aphrodite couldn’t help the smirk on her lips as she answered the person. “Well, this guy won’t tell me what we are. But if we are nothing I could always go back home you know…” She was suddenly spun around and pinned to the railing behind her as the person was pushed up against her front. “Problem?”

The person stood there glaring darkly at her. “Yes.” They said as they leaned in towards her face. “I won’t ever let you leave again. I will stalk you until the end of time this time around.”

Aphrodite smiled softly. “What am I to you?”

The person smirked back at her. “Mine always mine.”

Aphrodite poked the person’s nose. “Not really an answer Querl and you know it.” She said simply. “If you’re not going to answer me after a year of starting over again.” She went to walk around him. “I will back home then.”

Querl didn’t let her get far when he reached out and pulled her back against him. “I won’t let you go.” He said as he leaned against her back. “I don’t want you to go backward in time again.”

Aphrodite sighed softly as she took a hold of his hand as she spun around and face him. “I just want to know where we stand right now Querl.” She said softly. “I’m not asking for a ring I just want to know where we stand.”

Querl blinked slightly looking up at her.

“We are nowhere near that yet. We both know that fact.” Aphrodite sighed softly before she bent her head and kissed his cheek. “I’m going home now.” She said stepping back as she saw the look on his face he wanted to say something but refused to speak it. “My room here in this time period.” She softly shook her head before she slipped back into the party.

Querl stood there and leaned against the wall looking up skywards.

Mon-El stepped outside and looked at him. “Confused?”

Querl sighed softly. “She does confuse me a lot.”

Mon-El chuckled softly. “She isn’t going to leave but you still haven’t gotten that in your head yet have you?”

Querl shook his head.

“It might help you if you both move in. But I will say this Querl if my little girl is ever with your child. There has to be thought about making the whole thing legal. Though the same thing goes if things turn dark and ugly and not good. I will protect her with my life and will send her back to her own time frame. Is that clear Brainy?” Mon-El asked as he looked at his friend.

Querl looked at him. “Yeah and I’m not sure on the whole child part either.”

“I’m just trying to be her father and try and protect her. And you better slip away.” Mon-El said simply before he turned and went back to the party.

Later Querl quietly left the party and went for a long walk to think. It was many hours later he found himself outside Aphrodites room and knocked on the door quietly hoping she wasn’t asleep when the bell rang.

A short while later Aphrodite opened the door standing there barefoot wearing nothing but her robe. “Querl what’s wrong?”

Querl stood there staring at her before he gently pushed her back into her room as he followed her in letting the door close behind him. He reached behind him and locked the door.

Aphrodite stood there slightly shocked over how he was reacting. “Querl? Really what’s going on here.”

Querl turned and looked at her trying to regain control of himself. “What are you wearing under that robe?”

Aphrodite blushed as she pulled it more closed. “I don’t think you really need to know that now do you?”

Querl couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “You are naked aren’t you under there?”

Aphrodite glared at him. “So this is my room. And what do you want Querl?”

Querl stepped towards her. “You.” He said looking at her.

“In what way?” Aphrodite asked him.

“In whatever way, I can have you and keep you,” Querl said reaching out and toying with the edge of her robe. “As my lover, my girlfriend, the keeper of my love. Maybe even one day becoming my wife I don’t know that’s so far away yet and I’m not sure on that one.”

Aphrodite kissed him on his forehead. “You have been thinking about this for a while it seems.”

Querl looked at her and smiled softly at her. “Since we started dating again.” He said truthfully.

Aphrodite smiled softly. “Would you like to stay tonight?”

“Yeah, I would,” Querl said simply.

“I will go put some clothes on then,” Aphrodite said as she went to walk away.

“No,” Querl said quickly.

Aphrodite turned and looked at him. “I should.”

Querl shook his head. “No.” He said taking a hold of the tie on her robe.

“Do you want me undressed then?” Aphrodite asked with a raised eyebrow.

Querl seemed to think about it for a moment before he answered her. “Yes.”

Aphrodite bent her head and kissed him softly on his lips. “Not tonight.” She finally got him to let her go and she went and put her pj’s on before she came back out. She took a hold of his hand and lead him towards her bed.

Querl had already removed his shoes when she was getting dressed for bed. He crawled into her bed. Before he reached up and pulled her down into her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her.

Aphrodite rolled over in his arms to face him and nuzzled into his chest. “This is nice.” She whispered softly.

Querl smiled softly. “Yes, it is.”

Aphrodite smirked softly as she whispered against his skin. “I got a new teddy bear to sleep with from now on.”

Querl wrinkled his nose before he reached down and pinched her behind over those words.  
Aphrodite squeaked before she moved closer against him.

Shortly after they fell asleep.

Querl woke up in bed alone. He sat up sharply and looked around the room when he heard the water running. He got up and slowly walked to the bathroom and poked his head inside. He couldn’t help but stay there and enjoying the image of her wet and naked in the shower. He just stood there watching her.

Aphrodite moaned softly his name.

“If you wanted me to join you could have asked Aphrodite,” Querl said with a smirk.

Aphrodite’s eyes grew wide as she turned and found the shower door was now open and a very naked Querl stood there. “Querl?”

Querl leaned in and kissed her deeply on her lips before he stepped into the shower with her. He turned her to face towards the wall and spread her legs out further too. “Is this why you slipped out of bed at this time in the morning?” He asked as he slowly ran his hands down her back slowly.

Aphrodite let out a soft whimper at his touch.

Querl watched her even when he reached down with his hand and swatted her pussy and her ass too. “That wasn’t an answer.” He said as he reached down and slowly rubbed down her whole body. “I’m waiting.”

It was a long time as Aphrodite tried not to squirm about too much for him. She let out a long low moan when she felt two of his fingers inside of her deeply that wasn’t moving at all. “Please Querl.”

Querl smiled softly. “Answer me or I will do something else.” He said with a chuckle.

Aphrodite let out a soft whimper when she felt him wiggle his fingers inside of her. “Yes.” She moaned when he thrust his fingers in and out of her then.

“Now was that so hard?” Querl asked with a smile as he picked up his speed for a bit before he pulled out his fingers and spun her around. He knelt down before her and put her legs onto his shoulders. “Much better now for now.” He said as he leaned his head towards her center.

Elsewhere Mon-El looked over as Lucifer walked in and sat down beside him as he was about to drink a cup of coffee. “Why do you look so smug and where is my daughter anyway?”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he poured himself a cup of coffee as he looked at the man. “She’s going to be very busy for a while.” He winked at him as he took a sip before he changed it to tea.

“You drugged my daughter didn’t you?” Mon-El asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not just her.” Lucifer chuckled softly as he drank his tea. “I drugged Querl Dox as well too. So when it all wears off those two will know where they stand.”

Mon-El sighed softly. “Isn’t it pushing them towards this?”

Lucifer finished his tea and put the cup down and stood up. “Let’s just say I am paying a couple of dues.” He said before he got up and walked out of the window and vanished from sight then.

Mon-El sat there confused. “Owe who?”

Elsewhere a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and green skin looked towards the building that has Querl Dox, Aphrodite Danvers, and others in it. She didn’t turn her head when she heard someone chuckle behind her. “You pushed them didn’t you?”

“Would I do something like that?” Lucifer asked with a smirk.

The girl turned and looked at him. “Yes.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “True and I did. Your father was being stupidly slow and your mother was letting him.”

The girl sighed softly. “Still.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “I paid back your grandmother and mother when that bit too even your father. So be glad I helped in hopefully starting of the making of you little missy.” He turned and walked away until he vanished from sight.

The girl shook her head before she vanished using a time stone then.

A voice “And they say times shouldn’t be messed with.” A chuckle could be heard as an old man walked off into the shadows deeper. He turned back and all you could see was a scar on his face before it too vanished with him.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series so thank you all who have read the whole thing from start to finish.


End file.
